


That's When I Knew

by tessierose



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Fluffy, Love, M/M, Malec, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessierose/pseuds/tessierose
Summary: Alec tells Magnus the moment he knew he "like liked" him.





	That's When I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I don't own these characters they are Cassandra's.. please comment and leave Kudos <3 thank you (:

It was a lazy Sunday morning and Alec and Magnus were cuddled together in bed. They were facing each other their ankles were tangled together, Alec had his hand across Magnus's waist and his other under his own head. Magnus's arms were drawn close to his body.  
Alec looked into Magnus's sleepy eyes and asked, "Do you remember all that time ago when I was dying and you saved me?" Magnus nodded and was about to respond when Alec cut him off "And do you remember when I asked you out and you had asked me If I liked you?" This time Alec let Magnus respond. "Yes" Magnus said voice still heavy with sleep "And I remember how badly I wanted to kiss you" Magnus shuffled forward and chastely kissed Alec on the lips. Then Magnus added, "And you thanked me for saving your life that day, but I'm not sure how else these two memories connect." Alec smiled "When you asked me if I liked you, I said 'yes, I like you' and I wanted to tell you what I thought of before confessing my undying like to you." Magnus laughed and urged Alec to go on. "When you were healing me, I remember holding your wrist. When I thought I was going to die it kept me anchored. When I knew I was going to be okay I couldn't bring myself to let go. Then when I could finally open my eyes I saw your face. I can't remember clearly if the sun was rising or setting, but it shone on your face and in your eyes and you looked so beautiful, impossibly beautiful. That's when I knew we were meant for each other. The first time we met I had felt something, but knowing that you saved me and seeing your eyes reflect the sun. It was like.." And this time Magnus cut Alec off. He looped his arms around Alec and pulled his close, kissing him on the lips. When they disconnected Alec saw that Magnus was crying. "I love you Alexander." And they cuddled closer holding on to each other. "I love you too Mags"


End file.
